Various technologies to improve viewing angle characteristics in a display device are developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device that expresses white or a neutral color by color mixing of self-luminous elements of a plurality of simple colors (red, green, and blue) and in which the distance from an end of a luminescence region to an end of an opening of a light blocking layer that is provided on the luminescence region is different between a red luminescence region, a green luminescence region, and a blue luminescence region. In the display device described in Patent Literature 1, the rate of luminance reduction by the light blocking of the light blocking layer can be varied between colors by appropriately setting the areas of the openings of the light blocking layers, and thus the differences in viewing angle characteristics between colors can be reduced. Therefore, the chromaticity change of white or a neutral color due to viewing angles can be suppressed.